


Today's frog, tomorrow's prince!

by LessthanLuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Dean Winchester goes to the zoo, Everyone Is Alive, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Silly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessthanLuna/pseuds/LessthanLuna
Summary: Dean takes his nephew on a trip to the zoo. It's a simple trip. Should be a good day with nothing weird right? If this were anybody else's life that would probably be true....





	Today's frog, tomorrow's prince!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first off Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not supernatural, not "the frog prince" none of the characters, nothing except a sweet car and a mountain of debt!
> 
> Next! This is unbeta'd and something I only finished because the alternative was doing homework. Seriously, it's been sitting around for months as a plot bunny so... Please be kind.
> 
> Finally! If Dean seems out of character or his nicknames seem weird it's because I did a LOT of projecting with this one. This is all stuff I call my own nephew and I'm sorry if it doesn't work. If the kids seems like he talks weird please ignore it. I tried to match it to the way my nephew and other kids in my life talk but it's hard to transcribe that stuff!
> 
> Let the fluffy, cracky games begin!

Dean clicked the last buckle on a car seat that seemed to have 87 of them, and locked his nephew in place.  
“Ribbit.” said the child, offering Dean his stuffed frog.  
“Ribbit” Answered the oldest Winchester.   
“Gonna kiss yourself a prince Dean?” Sam smirked.  
“Cram it Samantha.”   
(Dean wasn't allowed to call Sam bitch anymore since the toddler had picked up on it and used it in church. That was not a good day for Dean.)  
Dean handed the toy back the the little guy and took the diaper bag that Sam offered.  
“You ready to go, buddy?”  
“Trust me, Dean. He’s been ready. He's had us up since 6 and he's been looking out the window since 10.”   
“Huh. Who knew toddlers could tell time.”  
“Believe me, I'm as surprised as you are.”  
Sam turned to the car to address (in his humble opinion) the most adorable little boy on the planet.   
“Alright Bobby John. Are you going to be good for Uncle Dean?”  
“Bean, Good.” The toddler answered while his uncle laughed. 

Dean had loved Bobby John since the minute he had come out of Jess and they were very close. If Dean had a day off he usually visited and Bobby John had become his little side-kick. It was almost like having a little Sam again. Dean was brought out of this reverie when Bobby John asked him a question.  
“Bean, Go?”  
“Sure thing, Frankenstein! Let's rock!”

Dean shut the door and proceeded to get in the car after a hug from Sam.  
“Be careful!” Shouted Sam over the roar of the Impala’s engine.   
“We're going to the zoo, Samantha not into active combat. But If he's a good boy we might go out for hookers and ice cream on the way home.”  
This earned him the bitch face he'd be anticipating and Dean let out a laugh. 

“Hookers! Cream!” Bobby John parroted excitedly from the back which made Sam crank the bitch face all the way up to 11 and Dean choke.  
“Time to go buddy!”

Dean loved days like this. He had always loved driving in general but it was so much better when he could road trip with his favorite people. On the way Bobby John pointed out all the things he had become aware of since he became front facing, which Dean always responded to with the appropriate amount of awe no matter how many trucks, motorcycles, and puppies they saw.   
When the got the zoo Bobby John's little face made circling the parking lot 15 times and listening to the same 4 wiggles songs all worth it. The kid looked like Christmas had come early.   
“Bean! Ribbit!” He shouted excitedly, pointing his little finger at the huge frog over the entrance.  
“Yeah buddy. It's neat huh?” Dean answered distractedly as he paid for the tickets.  
“Neat huh.” Bobby answered.

“Bean! Bear!” Bobby John observed as they watched the polar bears.  
“Yeah. Are they white?”  
“White.” Bobby John confirmed, with a surprising amount of confidence for someone who just learned what white was a week ago.

“Bean! Wanna see Quinns!” Bobby John shouted before they were even fully to the exhibit. He was trying to unbuckle the seat belt to the stroller so he could get out but Dean stopped him with a laugh.   
“Don't worry, buddy. We'll get there!”  
Dean had wondered how he would react. The kid went Looney tunes for penguins when they were just on TV. Dean pulled the highly enthusiastic and very wiggly child out of the stroller and hoisted him on his shoulders for a better view.  
“Wow! Quinns!” Bobby John squealed.  
Dean chuckled. Ever since Bobby John had started talking Dean loved to do as much as he could with the kid just to hear how he'd react. He wanted to show him everything possible. Sometimes it felt like that look on his face when he found something that fascinated him, was just for Dean.   
Sometimes it caused an ache in his chest. He lived for these moments but if he was truly honest he was lonely. He wanted a family of his own, but at this point in his life it seemed like it just wasn't in the cards. Usually though, it was more than ok. He was fine with being overwhelmed by love for this tiny human his brother had made. And it was actually a little more enjoyable than when Sam was a kid just because Dean didn't have to steal anything or worry about the possibility of their imminent death every 42 minutes. But…. Sometimes….  
They continued their trek through the zoo, until Bobby John started to get cranky. Dean definitely understood. He still needed his naps every now and again too. He decided to swing by the gift shop on the way out for a few overpriced momentos. He let Bobby John keep a few things that he picked up because they were in baby grabbing range (plus of course Sam's kid needed a stuffed moose). And he threw a stuffed frog that was near the register on top of the pile too. Why not?   
Bobby John noticed the frog right before it went in the bag (kids had radar for that sort of thing) and asked for it in his sweetest voice.  
“Bean, I have ribbit? Pwease?”  
Dean would never admit how much this child owned him.   
“If anyone asks I put up a fight and he wore me down.” Dean muttered the the worker cashing them out.  
“Absolutely.” She replied chuckling.   
Bobby John squealed as Dean handed him his frog and settled down into his stroller.  
“What do you say buddy?”   
“Oh! Thank you, welcome Bean!”  
Dean laughed before steering them out of the gift shop.  
Everything seemed normal until Dean was (once again) wrestling with the car seat.  
“How in the hell do 2 buckles and 2 clips put up such a fight?” Dean wondered out loud.  
“Bean!”  
“Aha!” Dean shouted clicking the buckle into place, “What's up buddy?”  
“Bean kissa ribbit prince!”  
“I-- What?”  
“Bean kissa ribbit prince.” Bobby John repeated patiently.   
“I’m gonna punch Sam in the face when we get home.”  
Bobby John stared expectantly and held his frog out for a kiss. Dean was never one to let his favorite (and only) nephew down, but really?   
After another moment of waiting Bobby John started to pout.   
“Bean? Kissa ribbit prince?” He asked sadly.  
“Ugh. Fine.” Dean looked around to make sure no one was looking and took the cheerful toy from his nephew's chubby hand and held it by the back of the neck.  
“It's for the boy” Dean mumbled before pressing it to his lips and tossing it in the back seat.  
Bobby John giggled and suddenly there was an explosion of light from the backseat. Dean instinctively threw himself over Bobby John as there was no time to pull him out of his car seat.   
“What the fuck was that????” Dean yelled in a very manly, and not at all hysterical voice when everything seemed to settle down.  
“Bean issa ribbit prince!” Bobby John said with his eyes wide looking over Dean's shoulder.   
“Not now, monster mash.” Dean said straightening up and trying to undo the buckle he just did. “I think we have bigger WHAT THE FUCK!”   
Dean had just become very aware of the naked man sitting next to his precious nephew. Unfortunately this was the time that said precious nephew also decided to ask “what the fuck?” Which distracted Dean for a minute.   
“Woah buddy! We can't just run around saying that ok?”   
Dean did his best to redirect, hoping Bobby John wouldn't pull this one out at church. Jess would DESTROY him!  
He looked back at the naked guy who seemed oddly interested in his limbs.   
“Ok uh…. Sir” he said occasionally looking up from the car seat he was now pulling Bobby John out of until he could access the situation. “I don't uh….. Ok. I don't know who the Fff---fudge you are or how your naked A-- uh, self? Got into my car but I'd like you to leave if you would be so kind.”  
“I appreciate your manners Dean. My name is Castiel. And I can't leave as I am now bound to you. You are the one who broke my spell.”  
“What the fuck?” Piped up Bobby John.  
“I'm a dead man.” Dean groaned.


End file.
